User blog:GravityMan/Literature vs History 12: Yertle the Turtle vs Adolf Hitler
Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I was finishing up the finale and completely forgot to finish this one :P Anyway, today we got Dr. Seuss's take on Adolf Hitler, the grouchy, egocentric Yertle the Turtle facing off against his source of inspiration. Thanks to Leandro for the cover and let's go :D also btw check out Wonder's newest battle, Zapp vs Qwark or whatever, one of the only battles of his I can understand. Beat Future Crisis Starts at 0:20 Lyrics Yertle the Turtle: I’m the King! The grand ruler, of all that I can see, I own you! Can’t run a country yet Russia had you running! I surf the clouds, I am a god, you blow worse than your Party’s favor, And I heard your mother was worthless, that’s why the Jew didn’t save her! Your speeches are broken into pieces, can’t even finish a prison sentence, Why don’t you leave this battle faster than you did your left nut in the trenches? I’ll give you this, Ausch-bitch, your conquests had no Gestappin’-o! But then you backstabbed your biggest backer, Waluigi without a Wario! Adolf Hitler: Descending to this Jewshit’s sewers, the Fuhrer refutes this foolish Koopa, Conquer more miles than an Uber, line my lines up and then I’ll shoot a Million pond scum of your species, already croaked the French frogs This cancer up against the Chancellor? I’d rather take another shot To Germany! One teste yet I can still straddle Valkyries, your anatomy Is inferior to the Fuhrer, drags his arse because he’s too soft internally! Why is this conquest so familiar? It’s for I’ve murdered turtle dicks before Genetically a better leader, letter speaker, Shredder beat ya, down pour! Yertle the Turtle: Quit your yappin’! This turtle is snappin’ up an infernal greased rat, You stench of gas, yuck, shuck my shell, you’re in need of a Ba’ath! How can you call yourself German when you’re an illegal immigrant, Mack smack this vermin! For a beggar this King will spare his sentiments I’m fresh water, your own father regrets not killing you as a baby, Your downfall was your own fault, my people were just too lazy And don’t take this too harshly, remember art school little guy? I’m sure you do, so this isn't the first time you've been rejected twice Adolf Hitler: But I come back stronger! Rising to the highest state of the state Stating claims to the dismal state of your statements, instated Behind iron bars of my heavenly gates creation and the rhyme scheming Plots to drop this soggy bottom into a grave plot, seemingly Mistaken, thinking this land is his for the taking, But little does he know it’s more than his plan that’s half-baking So bear the lashes from this fascist, my U-Boat leaves you obsolete! So you wish to serve me? I melt empty shells for my war machine WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE *the logo splits apart and stacks up on each other, forming a tower which sways and collapses* Poll Who Won? Yertle the Turtle Adolf Hitler Hint for Next Battle '' '' Category:Blog posts